In today's world of rapidly escalating energy prices, energy costs associated with operating such basic home appliances as a furnace, an air conditioner and a hot water heater have become extremely significant expenses for a homeowner.
While the homeowner may attempt to budget for these energy expenses, the resulting energy bills do not arrive until after the energy has been consumed. At this time it is too late to attempt to adjust energy consumption so as to conserve energy.
Further it is difficult to judge the effectiveness of energy conservation attempts as one cannot obtain immediate feedback regarding the attempts.
The invention is provided to solve one or more of these problems.